


eyes like broken christmas lights

by piperpied



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, M/M, Ongniel, dorks flirting, ongniel make me so soft fuck, the result of marathoning masterkey tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpied/pseuds/piperpied
Summary: "It weird, how a person can warm up an entire room with their simple presence. Or maybe it was just Seongwoo, and his annoying receptiveness to the boy in the grey hoodie a few metres away."(ongniel xmas fluff/ coffee shop au thats really a soft, warm mess. A hot drink and blankets is also suggested with this one).





	eyes like broken christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> the result of me marathoning master key and getting disgustingly soft over ongniel.... also it was the first day of holidays and i had nothing better to do :')
> 
> (smh australia isn't even cold at xmas and i was at the beach while writing this) 
> 
> *perpetually plays crystal snow by bts* 
> 
> ok adios !!!

It weird, how a person can warm up an entire room with their simple presence. Or maybe it was just Seongwoo, and his annoying receptiveness to the boy in the grey hoodie a few metres away. 

Seongwoo liked working at the coffee shop under any other circumstances.  
Its warm and smells like caramel, and usually pays him well enough to survive on top of the savings his parents send him (though he refuses those adamantly). On any other day, he’d be overjoyed, even, to be in the cafe with free heating to protect him from the chill wind outside, surrounded by fairy lights and the tiny, working christmas train on the front counter that Jisung, his boss, and Minhyun had passionately set up. 

Except it's a week before finals, and Seongwoo would much rather be studying for his literature exam, which he needs to pass this time if he wants to get his damn degree, than be here; making gingerbread lattes and heating up pastries for freshmen. Not to mention wearing the reindeer antlers Minhyun had insisted were “festively appropriate.”

Seongwoo had busied himself with an order to distract himself, the scent of coffee filling his lungs. There were only a few people trickling in and out; mostly underclassmen, it being a late Wednesday afternoon. 

The bell over the door chimed as another customer entered. He resisted the urge to groan, realizing minhyun had all but vanished, leaving him to man the cash register.

What seongwoo immediately notices is the boy’s height. At least as tall as him, which was tall by most standards. He doesn’t have his glasses (steam from the coffee machines make them a safety hazard), but as he draws closer he can make out a pink nose and light brown hair, soft and pushed over his forehead like an afterthought. He wears a massive grey hoodie and blue jeans, drowning his broad torso and tapering into sweater paws. 

Yes it’s odd, how someone can change the entire temperature of a room just by their presence, because Seongwoo suddenly feels as warm and sweet as the drinks he’d been making all day. 

“Uh, hi,” Seongwoo greets the boy, plastering on his winning, practiced smile. Its one of his main talents if he has any; the ability to charm customers back a second time. (He's on a winning streak so far.)  
“What can I get you?”

The boy’s gaze flickers to Seongwoo from the little menu in front of him, eyes lighting up and a friendly smile teasing his lips. They’re full and stained a little pink like he’s just eaten strawberries.

“One peppermint mocha please,” he hums before breaking into a full smile, and seongwoo doesn't miss the way it goes all the way to his eyes, as though they’re laughing quietly at everything and nothing in particular. 

 

“Is that all?” he asks, keeping his voice even and keying the order into the machine.  
“Yes," the he nods rapidly, "I think so."

The boy sniffles, and draws a few coins from his pocket. The older resists the temptation brush his own hand against his as he takes them, placing them into the register. 

“Oh, can I get a name?”  
“Sure, it’s-”  
The boy pauses, and then elicits a loud sneeze.  
Seongwoo starts at the noise, already a little (very) on edge due to the whole situation.  
And then laughter is bubbling from his lungs, and he can't stop because the boy looks totally mortified, all wide eyes and hands coming up to cover his mouth.

“Daniel, I meant Daniel,” he blurts, and then “oh my god I'm so sorry, I think one of the kids I tutor passed this onto me, really.” The boy- Daniel- scrambles around in his pockets, searching for tissues that he evidently doesn’t have. 

Seongwoo doesn’t think before reaching out a hand to steady the boy’s own. Their gazes meet then, and the barista offers a soft smile (the fairy lights are dim, but the room glows a little brighter).

“It’s ok, here,” he says, passing him a napkin with a snowflake print, “Daniel.”  
The latter releases a breathy laugh, taking the tissue paper gratefully. 

It takes him three burnt fingers and five minutes to whip up the drink. (It’s just because he’s running on 2 hours of sleep and 3 festive coffees, of course.) Finally, the drink is topped with the best froth- snowman that Seongwoo can muster, which looks more like a snowman plunged in a hot tub (really, how was he supposed to graduate if he couldn’t even be a successful barista?). 

He scrawls Daniel’s name onto the cup. And instantly regrets it; it looks messy and careless, as if somehow that matters. After a moment’s hesitation, he picks up the Sharpie again and adds something to the end. A shy smile curves his lips. He’ll probably regret it later, but Seongwoo doesn’t like thinking too far ahead. 

“One peppermint mocha for Daniel," he calls casually.  
The boy glances up, grinning directly at Seongwoo. The latter nearly drops the drink.

He covers the distance in a few strides, mouthing a “Thank you very much.”  
Daniel pauses awkwardly after accepting the drink, just… standing there, something- a question?- teetering on the edge of his lips. 

“If you don’t mind me, ah, asking,” he stumbles, “what’s your name?”  
It takes seongwoo’s brain a whole five seconds to process this. His heart bursts a little when he does, and he dumbly points to his tag.  
Daniel squints, tongue sticking out. “Sewoon?”  
“Seongwoo, actually.” Oh my.

He nods, as if he’s agreeing with the name choice.  
“Have a nice day!" calls Daniel, waltzing through the the doorway,  
"and nice reindeer antlers!” 

Nice reindeer antlers. Right.  
The brunette’s cheeks flare red.  
He glimpses a grey hoodie disappearing out the door and then he’s gone, sucked into the frost and wind blowing outside. 

Seongwoo tears off the headband and sets it on the bench, swearing to kill hwang minhyun the next time he laid eyes on him- even if it meant impaling him with the antlers themselves.

This, incidentally, happens to be now.  
"Yah, Seongwoo-ah," yells a voice from the back of the kitchen.  
Seongwoo whips his head around to see Minhyun striding out of the pantry, panini in hand.

"Nice of you to turn up" Seongwoo interjects, crossing his arms, "Do you want me to kill you now or later? It might get a little messy, and Jisung’s already in a bad mood."

Minhyun chokes on his mouthful, hacking and hitting his chest with a fist.  
At least karma was on his side, if nobody else was. 

"You know I wasn’t serious when I said ‘wear the reindeer antlers’” he replies, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

Seongwoo’s mouth hangs open.  
“What the exactly did you mean by ‘wear the reindeer antlers” then?’ ‘Seongwoo, go skinny dip in the snow? Play santa strip poker with the freshmen?’”

Minhyun’s eyes twinkle with humour.  
“Mhm,” he hums, “I’m sure it had nothing to do with you flirting with every cute boy who enters this place.” 

Seongwoo’s cheeks turn several shades darker. He turns on his heel and stomping back to his bench.

“You’re dead to me Hwang Minhyun,” he calls over his shoulder. 

***

Daniel- ah  
You shouldn’t worry about sneezing when your smile is more contagious  
From that barista (aka not sewoon).

 

***

It's not until late on Christmas Eve that the bell chimes again, door swinging open to admit the brown haired boy and a smack of cold air.

Seongwoo is wiping up the coffee spills and crumbs from the bench tops and barely looks up, shoulders weighed with fatigue from his last shift of the year. When he does though, he jumps as though he’s seen a ghost.  
(Because did he really think he’d ever see the cute, sniffling boy again? No, not likely.)

He’d almost forgot about him, the message he wrote, and the stupid antlers, with the madness of exams and christmas parties in the past few weeks. Even so, the memory ushers in a wave of embarrassment, and he nods his head down to conceal his cheeks. 

Despite this, his eyes are inexplicably drawn up to him; leaning against the counter, squinting at the menu boards plastered above Seongwoo’s head. His teeth prod his bottom lip, and he makes a series of humming noises as he deliberates. It’s annoyingly adorable.

After what seems like a lifetime, Daniel approaches the cashier with a polite smile that widens when his eyes fall on Seongwoo. The latter’s heart beat speeds up impossibly. 

“Seongwoo!” Daniel exclaims, childlike excitement illuminating his features. His expression falters for a second, and he utters, “sorry, you probably don’t even remember me.”  
Seongwoo can’t help the grin that splits his lips then, as he replies “Of course.”  
“I sneezed on you,” says Daniel matter-of-factly.  
“You did.”  
“Sorry about that again.”  
“It’s fine. Really.”  
They both stand there, grinning like idiots at each other. 

Daniel clears his throat, breaking the gaze and shifting on his feet.  
Right; the order, Seongwoo’s job.  
“Is there anything you’d like?” Seongwoo chokes out.  
“Ah, yes,” Daniel replies, “The- Kinky Caramel Pecan latte?”  
“Coming right up,” sings Seongwoo, “extra kinky.”

(And now it’s Daniel’s turn to blush and burst into a fit of coughing while Seongwoo chuckles quietly to himself.) 

He stumbles through the order with only minor hiccups (honestly how has Jisung not fired him yet?). It comes to the point where he’s writing Daniel’s name on the cup. He scratches the back of his neck, reaching for something original, something suitable, to say.

He glances up at the boy. It could be the outfit he's wearing, so different from the casual one he’d first seen him in; a thick navy coat over a white turtleneck, bangs grown out a little so they brush his eyelashes as he blinks slowly, but he’s reminded of when parents would take him see the Christmas lights decorating the massive houses in town. Their blinking colours would enamour him, driving him giddy and breathless. Only now, a city’s worth of lights resides in the eyes of one boy in a coffee shop.

“One latte for Daniel!”

The younger waltzes up to the counter, accepting the drink with the toothiest smile Seongwoo has ever seen. 

“Merry Christmas, Seongwoo,” says Daniel, and it’s so soft that Seongwoo almost doesn’t hear it, but he’s close enough now he can smell the pine scent emanating from the boy, glimpse the starry mole under his right eye. 

It doesn’t make sense; how this sniffling, crinkle-eyed boy had somehow carved himself into Seongwoo’s world after a mere two meetings. But he doesn’t question it because it’s christmas and there’s snow falling on the city outside, cloaking the grimy streets and burying a year’s worth of mistakes with sparkling white. The yellow light tangles in the boy’s hair, and Seongwoo realises for the first time it’s actually more gold than brown, like a crown of tiny stars. Perfect for him.

“Merry Christmas,” says Seongwoo, simply. And if his face reveals all this, he doesn't care.

***

Daniel-ah,

The Christmas lights in town are pretty and all,  
But one glance at you and I swear they’d be jealous

Merry Christmas

Seongwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe part of a festive/ holiday oneshot collection... stay tuned


End file.
